fixing the chaos that is the past,present & future
by bookworm299
Summary: If your gonna do something, do it right if you want to fix something fix it from the start, and sometimes mistakes can fix others, but be carful what you wish for cause alot can happen when you mix past,present & future a reading the books fic  k -T


A/N: ok so, this is my first time doing something like this and I'll try and update as much as I can but I'm not sure how often but I'll try for once every week or two Saturday are usually best because I have all gifted classes and with mid-terms it's crazy. So, I'll try my best and feel free to review or pm with any suggestions or if you want to beta read this I would really appreciate it. Please try to review but please no flames it hurts my self-esteem.

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own harry potter but I do own a calendar, mug, 7 book box set, marauder map, time-turner necklace…but I still can't get my hands on that pesky little copy-right deed…enjoy! All recognizable characters etc. belong to J.K Rowling.

Prologue

(Next-Gen era)

A 19-year-old Teddy Lupin was in his room working on what to most would look like paper work for the aurors office but Victoire knew better.

"What are you doing _now_ Teddy" she asked sounding so, much like her mother Teddy jumped and spun around so, fast he fell flat on his face.

Smiling sheepishly Teddy answered his agitated girlfriend "nothing" with an air of innocence neither of them believed for a second. At the 'ok now tell me what your really doing' look on his girlfriends face he quickly dropped the act and replied truthfully "ok, well I'm trying to modify this time-turner…"

"And" Victoire asked signaling him to continue her curiosity peaked.

"Well" he paused both liking teasing her and frightened of what she'd do to him he rushed " Harry'" _(a/n: if you can't understand he said I what to send us back to the past with uncle Harry's biography so, we can save lives like my parents). _By the end of his statement he was whispering and threatening to spill tears.

"Oh" Victoire's mouth formed a perfect O as she uttered that syllable. "But" she paused obviously choosing her words carefully "that's illegal, and did you _steal _the time turner from Aunt Hermione?" On an impulse she grabbed the time-turner and run out the door and down the stairs to give it to its rightful owner as all the Weasleys were over for Saturday brunch. Rolling his eyes and mentally cursing himself for not seeing this coming Teddy took after Victoire right at her heels. At the foot of the stairs in thee door-way of the living room she stopped without warning causing Teddy to crash into her and send them flying into the midst of the cousins (both honorary and by blood) _( A/N: as the adults were_ _cleaning up its only the kids/teens) . _ The force of the fall caused the time turner to smash under their combined weight plus the weight of the books in Teddy's bag. Suddenly the room started spinning and golden-sparkling sand started flying and in a flash of life they vanished…

(Marauder era)

A week before Dumbledore told them of their horrible fate, James and Lily Potter (nee Evans), along with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom (nee prewett) were relaxing after finally putting a one-year-olds Harry and Neville to sleep. When suddenly there was a flash and they vanished.

At the same time a Severus Snape spying on Dumbledore and that Trewally woman…. Then he vanished with little more than a shimmer before the first line of the prophecy could be said…

(Day Regulas died)

Finally reaching the island and ready to rid the world of at least one piece of Voldemort…when just as he was about to down the first drop of the fatal poison he vanished momentarily illuminating the cavern and leaving behind a very confused Kreacher…

(Tom Riddle's time the day after Dumbledore comes)

A sulking and contemplating Tom sat on his bed feeling both bitter no one sought to tell him all this before and quite…pleased that he would get away from this filthy orphanage when with a sudden flash of light he was gone…

(Present day A.K.A a little after Christmas Harrry's fifth year)

Umbridge was NOT a happy woman. She needed a way to discredit Potter! Then a sudden burst of light and sand erupted in her office along with a group of about twenty people give or take. Teddy recognizing this woman from his godfathers memories got a sudden idea…. "Miss Umbridge, we might have a way for you to discredit that Potter boy you loathe". Shocking Umbridge before her smiled nastily frightening the younger children…

Meanwhile…

Six males and two females all in their early 20's appeared on the grounds with a flash of light….

Also, at the same time a young boy no older than the first years, appeared with a similar flash at the foot of the gargoyle statue that lead to the headmasters office…


End file.
